


Naptime

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AHOT6: Once again plagued by insomnia, Michael falls asleep at the office. Fluff please! <3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naptime

Michael had almost always slept well. He had had periods over the years where it took him hours to get to sleep, but they never lasted more than a few days. Right up until this one.

           He’d zoned out for almost half of the minecraft lets play, and it was noon before he’d made a dent in his rage quit editing. The guys hadn’t asked him about his tired spells a few weeks prior, when they’d started. They were starting to notice now, however, when he’d had two hours of sleep since Monday. At least it was Friday, and he’d have the whole weekend to try and catch up. If he could actually get to sleep, that is.

           He stood, grabbing a red bull from the kitchen and turning down Geoff and Jack’s invitation of joining them for lunch. He wasn’t really all that hungry, and turned down Gavin and Ray as well as they ran out to catch up with Ryan. Lindsay patted him on the shoulder as she walked passed, catching up with Caleb before throwing a quick “Don’t work yourself to death” over her shoulder, the two of them disappearing around the corner.

           He could feel his eyelids drooping as he sat in front of his computer, staring blankly at the screen and raising his already half empty can of red bull to his lips before he felt his right eyelid twitching. Angrily he rubbed at first one, then both of his eyes, ignoring the stinging as he managed to focus on the audio track for another five minutes.

           Eventually he managed to get it finished, sighing happily as he checked the time. The video was exporting, and he still had about twenty minutes before any of the guys would be back. He found himself eyeing the couch, wearily standing and stretching as he made his way over to it, flopping down and sighing as he relaxed. One of his arms lay over his stomach, the other going to cover his eyes, and he allowed his breathing to deepen, knowing he needed it.

           It wasn’t until two hours later that Geoff accidentally tripped over his desk chair trying to leave, waking Michael. He was confused about where he was for a second, looking around only to see that Gavin had managed to climb on top of him, curl them both in a blanket, and fall asleep without waking the brunet. He looked around, finding Geoff looking at him worriedly and Ray grinning at him from across the room.

           “Have a nice nap, Aurora?”

           Michael blinked at him. “Did you just make a Sleeping Beauty joke?”

           Ray shrugged, ignoring the question. “We tried to get him to leave you alone, but as soon as Jack and Ryan went to help Patrick in the studio, he climbed on top of you. I didn’t even notice it until he was already asleep.”

           Michael grinned at that, calmly running his hand through the brit’s hair and letting his eyes slip closed again. He supposed he could use a little more sleep.


End file.
